L'Hôtel des Horreurs
by sara-chan
Summary: *Notes FIN*Heero et Duo trouvent réfuge dans un vieil hôtel. Mais bientôt ils découvrent que d'étranges phénomènes s'y produisent. D'horribles choses s'y sont passées autrefois. Heero et Duo reproduiront-ils les mêmes actions que dans le passé?
1. Bouh!

****

Pairing: 1+2

****

Warnings: shonen-ai, angst, possible lime, supernaturel, horreur… (que de bonnes choses, hm? ^_^) 

****

Disclaimer: Comme d'hab, Gundam Wing est propriété exclusive de Bandai, Sunrise & Cie .

****

Notes: Là, j'entre dans une catégorie différente de ce que j'ai l'habitude d'écrire. Y aura de la romance, c'est sûr en tout cas. Je ne pense pas que l'histoire sera longue, je dirais pas plus de 10 chapitres. Je n'oublie pas les autres fics, mais j'avais envie d'écrire autre chose pour combler mon manque d'inspiration . Enfin bon, si çà vous plaît, je continuerais, sinon, j'ai d'autres fics en stock. Hum, pour le chapitre 13 de _Nuit Eternelle_, il sera là au plus tard dimanche dans la soirée. Désolée pour le retard mais j'ai moins de temps à moi maintenant. Je suis en train de faire un site avec une copine et c'est vrai que çà bouffe tout mon temps. Mais vous inquiétez pas, _Nuit Eternelle_ est en bonne continuation. Bye! 

* * *

****

L'hôtel des Horreurs

__

By Sara-chan

****

__

Les deux pilotes coururent jusqu'à l'hôtel aussi vite qu'ils purent . Quand ils refermèrent la grande porte derrière eux, la pluie commença à tomber dru . Les nuages noires s'amoncelaient dans le ciel . Une tempête se préparait au loin .

" Heero, t'aurais pas pu trouver quelque chose de plus * moderne * ? On a l'impression que cette baraque va tomber en morceaux d'un moment à l'autre ! "

Heero ne répondit pas aux jérémiades habituelles de Duo mais se contenta d'observer leur nouveau refuge . L'américain n'avait pas tord . Il se demandait comment l'hôtel pouvait encore tenir debout . Il pouvait voir le bois se fendre à certains endroits . Les murs étaient couverts de papiers peints déchirés, les meubles étaient imprégnés de poussières, des toiles d'araignées surplombaient le plafond . Ce n'était pas le paradis . Mais avec OZ à leur trousse, ce n'était pas comme si un palace allait leur tomber du ciel . Il avait trouvé celui-ci sur leur chemin . Eloigné de la ville et à l'abris des regards, il faisait parfaitement l'affaire . Il n'allait pas s'arrêter sur des détails si leur vie en dépendait, non ? 

Ils se trouvaient donc tous les deux ici, après avoir accompli leur mission . Une mission qui avait tourné mal au moment où ils s'étaient échappés de la base . L'alarme avait déclenché la venue d'une cinquantaine de soldats à leur trousse . Ce n'était que de justesse qu'ils avaient réussi à s'échapper . 

Heero avança dans le hall, son sac à dos à l'épaule . Un coup d'œil sur les lieux et il se dirigea vers le grand escalier central .

" Eh Heero ! Où tu vas ? " s'écria Duo . 

Il n'aimait pas cet endroit, mais alors pas du tout . C'était vieux . C'était sale . Il faisait si noir qu'il ne savait pas s'il risquait de rencontrer un meuble sur son passage . En quelques mots, il voulait retrouver les autres et dormir dans une des superbes villas de Quatre . 

" En haut . Les chambres doivent s'y trouver, " répondit le japonais en continuant d'avancer .

Duo poussa un soupir mi-exaspéré, mi-résigné, puis suivit le pilote . Bon, il faudrait faire avec . 

~ * ~

Les deux pilotes s'arrêtèrent au premier étage . Duo ne pouvait s'empêcher de rester bouche bée . Tout était magnifique . Qui aurait cru que cette bâtisse, vieille et décrépie pouvait présenter tant de merveilles ? Lorsqu'ils avaient monté l'escalier, Duo avait vu des tableaux accrochés aux mûrs . Mais quels tableaux ! De pures merveilles . Et maintenant, ce couloir qu'ils traversaient était décoré richement . Le papier était peut-être vieux mais on devinait sa haute qualité. Des lustres en cristal bien que envahis par la poussière ornaient le plafond . 

" Eh ben … si tu veux mon avis Heero, on a dû tomber sur un vieil hôtel abandonné mais réservé à la haute bourgeoisie . J'ai jamais vu des trucs aussi beaux . " 

Heero ne répondit pas … comme à son habitude . L'américain haussa des épaules puis ouvrit la porte qui se trouvait sur sa droite . Il émit un sifflement admiratif . La couleur semblait être l'améthyste . Il ne s'en plaignait pas vu qu'elle venait en seconde - après le noir - pour sa couleur préférée . Un lit en baldaquin entièrement blanc donnait à la chambre un air féerique . Les meubles étaient en bois mais très richement sculptés . La tapisserie violette était décorée d'ornement . En un mot, Duo était sous le charme .

" Wow ! Heero, je prends cette chambre ! " cria-t-il en s'élançant à l'intérieur .

Le japonais observa un moment l'américain sauter et bondir sur le lit avec une expression d'amusement dans les yeux, puis continua son chemin en hochant la tête et en soupirant . Il s'arrêta à la chambre suivante puis sur une envie soudaine, ouvrit la porte . L'intérieur était tapissé en bleu . L'ensemble était simple mais raffiné . Parfait. Il la prit . 

~ * ~

Une fois que les deux pilotes arrangèrent leurs affaires, ils descendirent tous les deux au salon du vieil hôtel. Sobre mais élégant, la pièce donnait envie de prendre un bon livre, de s'asseoir au coin du feu et de s'y allonger tranquillement. L'endroit aussi idéal pour deux amoureux… Duo jeta un coup d'œil au japonais puis esquissa un sourire machiavélique.

" Heerooo ! Tout compte fait, cet endroit est superbe! Qu'est-ce que t'en dis si on allumait un feu et qu'on mangeait devant ? Génial, non ? " proposa-t-il avec un soupçon d'espoir . Qui sait, peut-être qu'il arriverait à dégeler le japonais et lui faire comprendre les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour le sombre pilote 01 ? Il ne pouvait pas rater une occasion pareille !

" Baka ! On n'est pas là pour s'amuser, " rétorqua Heero en lui fusillant du regard . " Je vais allumer le courant électrique, toi tu t'occupes du repas de ce soir . " Et sur ces froides paroles, le soldat partit vers la cave sans se retourner pour remarquer le regard blessé dans les yeux de Duo . 

Duo masqua immédiatement sa peine sous son sourire habituel puis courut comme une flèche vers la cuisine pour préparer le dîner. 

Le garçon natté sautilla dans la grande pièce avec excitation. Tout le monde connaissait l'appétit légendaire de l'américain. S'il y avait bien une chose qui pouvait le mettre de bonne humeur ou le réveiller le matin, c'était un bon plat. Mais par contre, il n'était pas un si mauvais cuisinier comme tout le monde le faisait croire. Il savait cuisiner mais c'est vrai qu'il ne fallait pas le comparer avec Trowa. Le français était un vrai chef! Duo se demandait parfois où il avait appris toutes ces recettes. La vie de terroriste n'offrait pas vraiment beaucoup de loisir pour bouquiner ou cuisiner ... 

Duo poussa un sifflement d'admiration. Cet hôtel avait dû être vraiment bien côté! La cuisine était carrément en marbre, les ustensiles de cuisine en argent et la vaisselle, de la pure porcelaine. 

" Eh beh… Cà doit être un plaisir de travailler ici. "

Il jeta un coup d'œil dans les placards et trouva quelques boîtes de conserves poussiéreuses. Ses yeux tombèrent sur le réfrigérateur. Un * grand * réfrigérateur. Le sourire du pilote ne fit que s'agrandir.

" Youpiii! " 

Duo bondit jusqu'à l'appareil puis d'un geste rapide, ouvrit la porte en grand. La lumière du jour y entra, permettant à Duo d'avoir une vue plus claire à l'intérieur. Mais ce qu'il y vit…

"O my God…"

Horrifié par le spectacle devant ses yeux, il hurla de toutes ses forces. 

~ * ~

Heero balada sa lampe de poche de gauche à droite. Cette cave avait vraiment besoin que quelqu'un vienne faire un coup de balai… et de rangement aussi… Des meubles encombraient son passage, des toiles d'araignée auréolaient le plafond et les mûrs. Heureusement qu'il avait pensé à sa lampe. Il n'aurait pas pu faire un pas sans trébucher! 

Une chaise barra son passage, aussi la prit-il par le bras et l'écarta sur sa droite. Il continua d'avancer puis vit bientôt le boîte de générateur. Passant sa lampe entre ses dents, le japonais crocheta la boîte puis réussit à l'ouvrir aisément. Hn. Duo n'était pas le seul à s'y connaître dans les serrures. Une bonne minute passa avant qu'enfin la pièce fut illuminée. Satisfait, Heero recula pour s'en aller quand il trébucha, et de ce fait, fit tomber sa lampe de poche qui se brisa sur le sol carrelé.

" Merde! " jura le pilote en s'écartant des débris.

Comme si tout ne pouvait pas aller plus mal, la lampe de la cave émit un bruit d'étincelle puis s'éteignit. Le générateur derrière lui fit le même son puis tout devint noir. Un court-circuit. En d'autres mots, ils pouvaient oublier l'électricité cette nuit. 

" Génial. "

Irrité, Heero se retourna pour trouver la porte de la cave. Il se guida de mémoire, marcha aveuglément en mettant ses bras devant lui pour prévenir tout obstacle. Mais il trébucha quand même sur une chaise. 

La même chaise que tout à l'heure. 

Heero fronça les sourcils. Il aurait juré l'avoir placée sur sa droite. Logiquement, il n'aurait pas dû la rencontrer sur son chemin. Le japonais haussa des épaules. Il n'avait sans doute pas poussé aussi loin qu'il l'avait cru. 

Ce fut à ce moment qu'il se rendit compte que la température de la cave était devenue très froide. Il y avait comme un courant d'air quelque part. Pourtant, aucune fenêtre n'était ouverte. _ Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces conneries?_ De plus en plus mal à l'aise, Heero accéléra ses pas et bientôt vit la porte devant lui.

Ce fut à cet instant qu'il sentit un souffle glacial contre sa nuque. Un souffle si froid qu'il lui fit dresser les cheveux sur la tête. 

_Tsuzuku _

__

Bon, j'aimerais avoir votre avis. Cà vous plaît ou pas? Je continue ou je ne me casse pas la tête?


	2. Rêves ou plutôt cauchemards

****

Pairing: 1+2

****

Warnings: shonen-ai, angst, possible lime, supernaturel, horreur… (que de bonnes choses, hm? ^_^) 

****

Archives: si mes fics vous intéressent et que vous voulez les avoir sur votre site, demandez-moi et je vous les enverrais. Je suis justement en train de chercher des sites pour les poster… 

****

Disclaimer: Comme d'hab, Gundam Wing est propriété exclusive de Bandai, Sunrise & Cie .

****

Notes: Ouah! Je suis super contente que le premier chapitre vous ai plu. Merci à tous! **Shini-sama: **ma pauvre, je te conseille de préparer une couverture bien chaude pour la suite dans ce cas. T'as pas fini de frissonner! **Lizzie: **merci, continue de lire, ok? **Hitto-sama: **je suis super contente d'avoir eu ta review! Cà m'a fait plaisir, merci! Et ce chapitre est plus long. **Clara: *** sourire méga large * t'es là Clara! Ouais!!! J'adore lire tes reviews. T'as le mot pour me donner la pêche de continuer d'écrire! **Lyxeria: **en fait cette fic me trottait dans la tête depuis un bail alors j'ai dit pourquoi pas? ( En fait, je patauge avec les autres, c'est pourquoi celle-ci me vient plus facilement. ) Un cadavre? * sourit * Lis et tu verras. **Isyméa:** bien sûr que je continue! **Manue: **merci, je vais quand même tâcher d'épargner ma tête au passage. J'en ai besoin encore pour la suite…

Allez, c'est parti!

* * *

****

L'hôtel des Horreurs

__

By Sara-chan

****

__

Heero avala lentement sa salive puis serra sa main contre sa chemise, là où il avait rangé son arme. Tout son entraînement avec Dr J refit surface immédiatement en lui. Il y avait un ennemi, il fallait l'abattre. Pas plus bête que çà. Il fit demi-tour et pointa son pistolet devant lui… mais il n'y avait personne. 

Les meubles étaient toujours aux mêmes endroits, l'obscurité de la pièce n'avait pas changé… mais le souffle froid avait disparu. Au même instant, la température de la pièce redevint normale. Il ne faisait plus aussi froid que tout à l'heure. 

Heero se passa la main derrière sa nuque. Il n'avait quand même pas rêvé! Il l'avait bien senti, ce souffle froid, presque glacial contre sa peau! Aucune des fenêtres de la cave n'était ouverte et la porte d'entrée de la cave était toujours fermée. 

__

Qu'est-ce que çà veut dire? pensa Heero en fronçant les sourcils. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil autour de lui d'un air suspicieux, puis sortit rapidement de la pièce en fermant bien la porte derrière lui. Il n'avait pas fait deux pas dans le couloir qu'il entendit un hurlement dans l'hôtel. 

__

Duo! 

Ses jambes se mirent à courir comme jamais elles n'avaient faites auparavant. Son cœur se mit à battre frénétiquement tandis que la seule pensée qui traversa le cerveau du jeune homme fut: _ Kami-sama! Faîtes qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé, je vous en prie! _

La porte de la cuisine apparut bientôt devant lui et il l'ouvrit en la claquant contre le mûr. 

" Duo! " cria-t-il en entrant. 

Il le chercha partout sans le voir. Où était-il? Son pouls ne fit que s'accélérer de plus en plus. 

" DUO! Où es… "

Il vit le garçon natté accroupit contre le mûr, le regard fixé sur le réfrigérateur fermé. Ses yeux étaient exorbités et sa main posée contre sa bouche pour étouffer ses cris d'horreur. Heero accourut jusqu'à lui puis s'accroupit devant lui.

" Duo! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives? " dit-il en reprenant sa voix calme et froide. Dans les cas comme Duo, le meilleur moyen d'attirer l'attention était de rester calme. 

Le jeune homme le regarda quand il remarqua sa présence, puis tendit sa main tremblante vers le réfrigérateur. 

" Quoi? " demanda Heero durement. Le comportement de Duo l'avait effrayé et comme à chaque fois quand l'américain réveillait des émotions chez lui, Heero répondait uniquement par la froideur. 

Duo continua de pointer son doigt vers le meuble sans rien dire. Enervé, Heero se leva puis se dirigea fermement vers l'objet qui avait terrorisé le pilote 02. Malgré lui, une certaine hésitation s'empara en lui. Après ce qui s'était passé dans la cave tout à l'heure, il pouvait sentir ses gestes être moins sûrs et moins francs. 

__

Baka! C'est ridicule! Ouvre cette saleté de porte, Yuy! 

Et c'est ce qu'il fit. 

Au début, il ne vit rien, juste du noir, mais quand la lumière du soleil y passa, il vit des traces rouges. Comme du sang. Il s'avança précautionneusement puis jeta un coup d'œil plus attentif, le pistolet toujours bien serré dans sa main. 

De la viande. 

Ce n'était que de la viande - de porc ou de bœuf il n'en était pas sûr - mais juste de la viande. Pas de quoi hurler au meurtre!

Son sang circula plus normalement tandis que les battements de son cœur ralentirent pour reprendre un rythme plus calme. Il rangea son arme dans sa poche puis s'écarta du réfrigérateur.

" Duo, viens ici. "

" Quoi, t'es fou? Je ne veux pas revoir ce truc de ma vie! " s'écria la voix de Duo à l'autre bout de la pièce.

" VIENS ICI !" ordonna une nouvelle fois Heero, et ce ton n'admettait aucun refus.

L'américain se leva en grognant puis s'avança lentement. Il se mit derrière le japonais puis s'accrocha à sa chemise en tremblant.

" Regarde. " 

Duo avala sa salive avec difficulté. Il savait que s'il ne faisait pas ce que Heero lui ordonnait, il l'obligerait à le faire lui-même. Duo se planta sur la pointe des pieds et regarda. 

Sa mâchoire faillit tomber sur le sol. _ Impossible! _

Où était passée la tête? Car c'était bien une tête humaine qu'il avait vu dans le réfrigérateur! Une tête décapitée d'un garçon, il présumait par les cheveux courts. Il pouvait même encore se rappeler la manière dont les yeux de la tête l'avait regardé. Grands ouverts, vides, sans vie. Du sang coulait de la bouche et les cheveux tachés de sang s'étaient étalés partout autour de l'étagère. Non non non! Il l'avait bien vue!

" Heero! Je te jure que j'ai vu une tête coupée là-dedans! Je te le jure! " s'écria l'américain en regardant dans les yeux le japonais et le priant de le croire.

Heero jeta encore un coup d'œil dans le réfrigérateur puis referma la porte. " On mangera des conserves. " Et sur ce, il sortit de la pièce en disant qu'il allait chercher des bougies. 

Duo resta partagé entre se mettre en colère contre Heero et jeter un autre coup d'œil dans le congélateur. Aucune des solutions ne lui plut particulièrement. Il ignora les deux puis prit quelques conserves avec lui et fila de la cuisine en moins de deux.

~* ~

Les deux pilotes se trouvaient dans le salon, assis devant la cheminée. Le feu crépitait et illuminait la pièce avec les dizaines de bougies ajoutées un peu partout dans la pièce. Le vent soufflait de plus en plus fort dehors. Des premiers flocons de neige étaient tombés il y a déjà une heure mais maintenant, c'était le déluge.

" J'ai l'impression que le temps n'est pas prêt de s'arranger, " dit Duo entre deux bouchées. Ce n'était pas un super repas mais c'était tout ce qu'il avait trouvé dans les placards. Haricots blancs, gâteaux secs et des canettes de sodas.

" Une tempête est sur le point de venir, " commenta le japonais en continuant de taper sur son clavier. Il avait réussi à conserver quelques batteries pour son PC heureusement. Au moins, ils avaient un moyen de communication avec l'extérieur. Ils n'étaient pas prêt de quitter cet abris avant la fin de la tempête et d'après ses informations, elle comptait durer encore quelques jours.

" Génial, comme si on n'avait pas déjà assez de problème, " grogna l'américain en s'allongeant sur le tapis. " T'as réussi à contacter les autres? "

" Bien sûr, " répondit le brun comme si c'était évident. " Ils ne peuvent pas non plus venir à cause de la tempête. Il faudra attendre. "

" De mieux en mieux. " Duo jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. La neige tombait sans s'interrompre, il devait déjà y avoir au moins trois mètres dehors. 

Heero était en train de taper depuis un quart d'heure quand il se rendit compte du silence. Ce qui était plutôt bizarre avec Duo à ses côtés. Silence et Duo ne rimaient pas vraiment ensemble. Curieux, le japonais leva les yeux de son écran et vit le garçon, les yeux toujours rivés vers dehors. Comme s'il avait senti le regard du japonais, Duo se retourna et nota l'expression perplexe que lui lança Heero. Duo se mit à sourire. Mais pas un de ses sourires malicieux et farceurs. Un sourire plutôt amical, gentil, franc. Quelque chose que Heero avait rarement vu chez le joker du groupe. 

" Cà me faisait rappeler Noël sur L2. " Duo retourna à sa contemplation du paysage blanc avec un air nostalgique dans les yeux. Comme s'il repensait à des souvenirs, des souvenirs qui le rendaient tristes maintenant. Ce visage étranger chez le pilote 02 intrigua Heero et il arrêta de taper pour écouter attentivement ses paroles. " Autrefois, j'ai vécu dans un orphelinat. Je me rappelle qu'à Noël, on s'était tous réunis, nous les enfants, pour offrir des cadeaux au Père Maxwell et à Sœur Helen. D'habitude, c'était eux qui nous offraient des cadeaux parce que l'on était les enfants. Mais ce jour-là, on avait voulu changer, pour exprimer notre gratitude et notre amour pour eux. On a réussi à trouver un sapin et à le décorer avec tout ce qu'on avait sous la main pour le jour de Noël. Quand ils l'ont vu le lendemain, ils étaient fous de joie. On a passé la journée à chanter des chansons de Noël et à s'amuser comme des fous. Cà a été le plus beau Noël de ma vie. "

Duo se tourna vers Heero puis lui sourit du même sourire amical qui avait intrigué le japonais tout à l'heure. L'américain semblait comme irradier. Son sourire était si doux, si beau. Heero en resta hypnotisé sans s'en rendre compte jusqu'à ce qu'il entende la voix de Duo l'appeler.

" Quoi? " 

" Et toi? Y a-t-il des souvenirs particuliers que tu gardes en mémoire? " demanda Duo en inclinant de la tête.

Heero retourna à son PC puis tapa de nouveau. " Non, j'ai passé mon enfance à m'entraîner pour devenir un soldat. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de m'amuser et de penser à des choses aussi futiles que décorer un sapin. "

" C'est dommage. "

Heero leva la tête immédiatement, un regard glacial dans les yeux. Duo le regardait avec une expression peinée. " Nani? "

" Si je n'avais pas ses souvenirs avec moi, je n'aurais pas pu continuer à me battre. S'il fallait que je ne pense qu'aux victimes que j'ai tuées et mon travail, je serais devenu dingue depuis longtemps. "

Heero s'agrippa aux bords de son ordinateur. Il était furieux contre Duo, contre ses paroles. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi mais il n'aimait pas ce que Duo lui disait. " Un soldat ne doit penser qu'à sa mission et à rien d'autre s'il veut être opérationnel. "

Duo acquiesça. " C'est vrai mais il faut aussi qu'il garde un coin moins sombre de côté quand tout va mal. Comme un espoir. " Le garçon natté se leva ensuite et s'étira les bras en baillant lourdement. " Bon, je vais me coucher. Je suis mort, moi. Oyasumi, Heero. "

Heero le laissa partir sans rien dire mais ne reprit pas son rapport qu'il était en train de taper tout à l'heure. Ses sourcils étaient froncés tandis qu'une expression proche de l'incertitude et l'incompréhension se dessinait sur son visage. Les mots de Duo se répétaient dans sa tête comme une litanie. _ Un espoir? _

~ * ~

Heero monta dans son lit puis regarda le plafond de la chambre. Un soupir exaspéré s'échappa de ses lèvres puis il ferma les yeux. _ Arrête de penser à ces conneries. Duo n'y comprend rien. _Bientôt, le sommeil s'empara de lui.

****

[ Rêve ]

__

Il se trouvait dans sa chambre. Dans la chambre bleue de l'hôtel. Il était assis devant la table où se tenait son ordinateur. Mais curieusement, ce n'était pas le sien. Celui-ci semblait plus vieux. Un ancien model. Néanmoins, il tapait dessus quand soudain, un coup à la porte s'entendit. Il se leva et marcha jusqu'à elle. Avant qu'un autre coup ne se répéta, il l'ouvrit.

" Oui? "

Mais avant qu'il ne put dire plus, une douleur fulgurante se forma à son épaule tandis qu'un coup de feu s'entendit. Il tomba sur le sol et pressa sa main contre la blessure immédiatement. Furieux d'avoir été surpris si facilement, il leva les yeux pour voir son agresseur mais reçut au même moment, un coup de poing au visage. 

" Tu croyais que tu pouvais t'en tirer comme çà, n'est-ce pas? " dit une voix grave au-dessus de lui.

Heero leva les yeux, un peu étourdi, mais ne vit qu'une ombre. Le soleil était à contre-jour et l'empêchait de voir le visage de l'homme.

" Qu'est-ce que vous voulez? " réussit-il à dire tandis qu'il cherchait à prendre son arme dans son pantalon.

L'homme rit puis attrapa ses épaules avec force. Heero laissa échapper un cri de douleur mais l'homme n'en prit pas compte. Son visage s'approcha du sien, Heero pouvait sentir l'odeur de la cigarette que l'homme venait sûrement de fumer. " Ce que je veux, c'est que tu ne t'approches plus de cette personne. Elle est à moi, à moi seul. "

Heero n'y comprenait rien. De quelle personne parlait-il? " De qui… " Soudain, une douleur atroce naquit à son ventre. L'homme venait de le poignarder!

" Mais çà ne sert à rien que je te menace, n'est-ce pas? Alors il ne me reste qu'à en finir avec toi. " 

Son bras se leva et Heero put voir la lame d'un couteau briller. Heero sortit son arme au même instant et tira mais l'homme avait prévu son geste et l'évita aisément. La balle alla se placer dans le mûr faisant un trou entre le tableau et la commode. L'homme jeta l'arme au sol puis leva son bras à nouveau. Après çà, Heero ne sentit plus que la douleur. Comme si on lui déchirait les membres, les entrailles. Ses cris de douleur percèrent les mûrs de la pièce mais il ne s'en rendait plus compte. Tout ce qu'il demandait, c'était que sa souffrance s'arrête enfin. 

Heero se réveilla en sursaut. Il crut qu'il allait s'étouffer tellement son souffle s'était accéléré. Il se força à reprendre un souffle régulier et à calmer les battements de son cœur. Les yeux exorbités et le front en sueur, Heero retira immédiatement la couverture et s'examina. 

Rien. Aucune blessure. 

Un soulagement immense s'installa en lui. Ce rêve avait l'air tellement réel. Il avait vraiment cru qu'il était en train de mourir. Il n'avait jamais eu aussi peur de sa vie. Jamais. Il pouvait encore sentir les coups de couteaux le poignarder de partout. OZ n'avait jamais montré autant de cruauté que cet homme. Réprimant l'envie de vomir en plein dans son lit, Heero se leva pour chercher un verre d'eau, quand quelque chose attira son attention.

Il se figea sous le choc. 

Entre le tableau et la commode, il y avait un trou. Il n'avait pas besoin de s'approcher pour être sûr qu'une balle y était incrustée.

~ * ~

****

[ Rêve ]

__

Duo chantonna une mélodie tandis qu'il brossait ses longs cheveux châtains. Il ne connaissait pas cette chanson mais elle lui plaisait beaucoup. Assis devant la commode où se tenait un miroir, Duo entreprit de natter ses cheveux quand il sentit soudain un souffle chaud contre sa nuque.

" Je t'ai encore vu hier avec lui, " dit une voix grave à son oreille. L'homme à qui appartenait la voix posa ses mains dans ses cheveux. Il s'en approcha puis en respira longuement le parfum de jasmin. 

Duo ne fit pas un geste pour l'en empêcher. Il ressentait une grande peur au fond de lui. Comme s'il savait que cet homme était très dangereux. Comme s'il en était familier. Gundam pilote ou pas, cette peur lui empêchait de réagir, le paralysait bien qu'à l'intérieur, il hurlait de rage. 

" Tu ne m'as pas écouté, mon amour. Je t'avais prévenu, tant pis pour toi. " 

Et juste après, l'homme encercla son cou et serra aussi fort que possible. Duo se débattit et cria. Il tenta de retirer les doigts qui l'empêchaient de respirer, mais l'homme était trop fort. Il pouvait l'entendre ricaner comme un dément, comme s'il prenait plaisir à le voir se débattre. Ses cris d'appel au secours s'estompèrent dans un murmure inaudible. Bientôt, Duo ne réussit plus à aspirer de l'air. Il cessa de se débattre. Et ce fut l'obscurité.

Duo s'assit soudainement et aspira une grande bouffée d'air. Il avait l'impression d'avoir fait une plongée en apnée. Encore tremblant, il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui et vit qu'il était dans sa chambre. Et toujours en vie.

__

O my god! 

C'était si réel! Il avait bien cru que c'était son dernier souffle. Brusquement, comme si quelque chose lui était venue à l'esprit, il se leva et courut vers la commode. Il se vit dans le miroir, les cheveux épars, son t-shirt blanc défait et…

" C'est pas possible! Mon Dieu, c'est pas possible… "

Autour de son cou blanchâtre, il pouvait voir des traces de doigts… comme si quelqu'un avait tenté de l'étrangler. 

_Tsuzuku _

__

Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en dites? Je vous avoue que si j'étais eux, je me serais tirée vite fait d'ici. Quoique, entre mourir de froid et çà, le choix est dur… Enfin bref, si vous avez toujours envie de savoir ce qui va arriver à nos deux pilotes, dites-le moi!!!

Salut,

Sara-chan ^_^ 


	3. Panique à bord

****

Pairing: 1+2

****

Warnings: shonen-ai, angst, possible lime, supernaturel, horreur… (que de bonnes choses, hm? ^_^) 

****

Archives: oui, si y a quelqu'un qui pourrait me les recevoir sur son site, ce serait super!

****

Disclaimer: Comme d'hab, Gundam Wing est propriété exclusive de Bandai, Sunrise & Cie .

****

Notes: Salut à tous!!! Me revoilà. Bon, j'ai pas le chapitre de Nuit Eternelle pour maintenant, peut-être courant de la semaine prochaine. En tout cas, le chapitre 14 et celui qui suit va faire un grand chamboulement dans la suite de Nuit Eternelle. Je ne vous en dis pas plus. Vous le lirez bien par la suite. ^_^ **Lizzie: **moi, je raffole pas du sang mais j'ai rien contre un peu de sueur froide ^_^ **Clara: *** rires * Je suis contente que tu aimes ce que j'écris. **Shini_demon: **génial! Cà me rassure que ce nouveau genre te plaise. J'avoue que j'hésitais beaucoup avant de la poster. Nuit Eternelle, ce sera pour la semaine suivante, désolée -_-; **Shizuku: **ouais, s'il fallait que tous nos ancêtres viennent nous rendre visite la nuit, bonjour les séances de psy. Et t'es pardonnée, du moment que t'es là maintenant, c'est cool! **Isyméa: **bizarre, vous avez dit bizarre? * rires * désolée, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Je ne lâche pas Nuit Eternelle, t'inquiète, surtout que c'est bientôt la fin. **Shini-sama: **vaut mieux pas que tu meurs maintenant quand l'histoire commence à devenir intéressante. **Lyxéria: **chais pas vraiment de quel livre tu parles. Je lis pas beaucoup ces derniers temps. A part les fanfics ^_^ **Natsu: **salut copine!!! Bien sûr que c'est du 1+2, qu'est-ce que tu crois? Je ne sais pas écrire autre chose de toute façon. **Cyrius EAD: **contente que çà te plaise. Dis-moi ce que t'en penses pour celui-là. 

Allez, c'est parti!

* * *

****

L'hôtel des Horreurs

__

By Sara-chan

****

__

" Je te dis que cette baraque est hantée, Heero! "

Le japonais continua de taper sur son clavier sans interruption, sans semble-t-il remarquer la nervosité de l'américain. " Arrête de dire n'importe quoi, Duo. Les fantômes n'existent pas. Ce sont des histoires que l'on raconte aux enfants juste pour leur faire peur. "

Duo s'approcha alors de la table du salon où son partenaire était assis, puis se plaça devant lui. " Alors tu peux m'expliquer ces marques sur mon cou? Elles sont apparues comment s'il te plaît? " demanda-t-il avec sarcasme.

Heero leva les yeux de son écran comme pour examiner une nouvelle fois la gorge de Duo, bien qu'il l'avait déjà fait quand le garçon natté avait débarqué dans sa chambre juste après qu'il ne se réveille. Au début, la rage s'était emparée de lui en voyant ces empreintes de doigts sur le cou blanchâtre de Duo. Une rage incompréhensible mais qui lui avait donné envie de tirer une balle dans la tête à la personne qui avait osé faire çà à Duo. Il s'était ensuite calmé rapidement, reprenant son masque de Soldat Parfait, puis avait écouté Duo lui raconter son rêve attentivement. 

C'était tout simplement impossible. Voilà ce que son esprit rationnel lui disait. Mais après le rêve qu'il avait lui-même fait - et qu'il refusa catégoriquement de raconter à Duo - il hésitait un peu.

__

Non, c'est complètement stupide. Il doit sûrement y avoir une explication. 

En premier lieu, il avait d'abord à rassurer un garçon natté presque hystérique. " Duo, tu as très bien pu te le faire toi-même en dormant. C'est possible, tu sais, " dit-il enfin.

Duo le regarda de travers, comme si ce que Heero venait de dire était la plus grande stupidité qu'il ait jamais dite, puis il leva les bras au ciel, exaspéré. " J'y renonce. Cà ne sert à rien de te convaincre. Continue de taper je ne sais quoi sur ton ordinateur, moi je vais chercher ce que je peux trouver sur cet hôtel. " Et sur ces paroles, il partit sans attendre un mot de plus du japonais.

Heero le regarda partir, puis poussa un long soupir. Lui aussi n'y croyait pas vraiment à cette hypothèse. Les empreintes de doigts semblaient bien plus larges que celles de l'américain. Mais ce n'était certainement pas des fantômes, morts-vivants ou quoi que soit qui en étaient la cause. Il y avait une explication rationnelle et il la trouverait!

~*~

Duo courut furieusement jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée. Parfois, Heero pouvait se montrer vraiment obtus! Il pouvait dire tout ce qui lui passait par la tête, Heero ne clignerait même pas d'un cil. Cette attitude n'avait jamais contrarié Duo autrefois. Il en avait eu l'habitude tous les jours et puis, il n'avait pas envie de se retrouver avec un pistolet pointé à sa figure. Mais aujourd'hui, c'était la goutte qui débordait le vase! 

Enfin quoi? La situation était plus qu'inquiétante! Ils étaient tous les deux isolés de tout contact humain, pas de possibilités pour sortir à cause de cette tempête et maintenant, ils devaient compter sur une ou plusieurs présences surnaturelles dans l'hôtel qui leur témoignaient tout sauf leur bienvenue. Et pour combler le tout, il était accusé de dingue! Comme s'il serait assez stupide pour s'étrangler lui-même! Et puis quoi encore!

Duo arriva au bureau réservé pour le secrétariat. Il entra dans la pièce, puis se dirigea immédiatement vers le bureau. Les deux heures qui suivirent furent consacrées à une recherche minutieuse parmi les vieux documents. N'importe quel indice, n'importe quelle piste qui puisse expliquer pourquoi cette présence - car Duo était certain qu'il s'agissait d'un esprit - les attaquait. 

" C'est pas vrai! Me dites pas qu'ils ne gardent que leurs factures? Où sont leurs fichiers de leurs clients? " fulmina l'américain en ouvrant un autre tiroir. " Jackpot! " s'exclama-t-il soudain.

Il venait de trouver le cahier retraçant les différents clients qui avaient séjourné dans l'hôtel depuis son ouverture trente ans plus tôt. Il était tout poussiéreux. Les feuilles étaient déchirées par endroits et jaunies par le temps. Duo se mit à feuilleter impatiemment les pages l'une après l'autre quand soudain, quelque chose attira son attention.

" _Fucking shit!_ " 

Il se leva immédiatement, renversant sa chaise derrière lui et alla trouver Heero sur le champ. Tout le long de sa course, il continuait de jurer et de serrer le cahier noir entre ses mains. Il trouva enfin le japonais dans le salon, assis contre l'une des grandes fenêtres à lire un livre. 

" Heero! " 

Le brun leva les yeux, un air irrité inscrit sur son visage pour avoir été interrompu dans sa lecture. " Quoi? " demanda-t-il exaspéré.

Duo lui tendit son carnet devant son visage. " Regarde çà! Ce sont toutes les personnes qui ont séjourné dans cette hôtel depuis son ouverture. Lis la dernière page. Qu'est-ce que tu remarques? "

Heero fronça les sourcils. " Certains clients ne sont pas repartis d'ici. "

" Exactement! " cria Duo en hochant de la tête. " Et tu veux savoir pourquoi? Parce qu'ils sont tous morts. Une dizaine au moins! "

" Comment çà 'mort'? Il y a eu un accident? " demanda Heero de plus en plus intrigué.

Duo fit non de la tête. " L'un d'eux a été poignardé, un autre tué par balle. Ce n'était pas des accidents. Tu vois bien qu'il y a quelque chose de bizarre ici! " s'exclama l'américain. " Il faut qu'on parte d'ici au plus vite! Je me fiche de la neige, je ne resterais pas une seconde de plus ici! "

Heero regarda encore une fois le carnet, perplexe. C'est vrai que ces morts étaient plutôt étranges. Les décès remontaient à vingt ans pour la plupart, puis l'hôtel avait fermé ses portes il y a cinq ans pour cause de faillite. Le japonais poussa un soupir. Duo voulait partir, soit. Il comprenait son inquiétude, mais ce n'était pas si facile. La neige bloquait toute sortie. 

Heero leva la tête pour expliquer la situation difficile dans laquelle ils se trouvaient quand il vit Duo, une expression d'immense stupéfaction sur le visage. Duo poussa un gémissement effrayé. " Oh nooon… "

Heero regarda à son tour et vit que la vitre contre laquelle il s'était assise n'était plus à présent immaculée. Il y avait de la buée qui s'était formée sur le verre, mais Heero put voir que quelque chose y était inscrit. Comme si quelqu'un avait écrit dessus avec son doigt. Le japonais retint son souffle quand il lut le message.

VOUS NE M'ECHAPEREZ PAS

_Tsuzuku _

__

Eheheh! On dirait bien que çà ne s'arrange pas pour eux. Bon, chapitre 3 fini. Le 4e l'année prochaine. 

Je plaisante! * rires * Je pense qu'il sera là après le chapitre 14 de Nuit Eternelle, on verra. Bon, vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire. REVIEW pleaseeeeeeeee.

Sara-chan


	4. Fantôme, vous avez dit 'fantôme?

****

Pairing: 1+2

****

Warnings: shonen-ai, angst, possible lime, supernaturel, horreur… (que de bonnes choses, hm? ^_^) 

****

Archives: oui, si y a quelqu'un qui pourrait me les recevoir sur son site, ce serait super!

****

Disclaimer: Comme d'hab, Gundam Wing est propriété exclusive de Bandai, Sunrise & Cie .

****

Notes: Cà fait un bail, non? Je sais pas mais j'ai eu du mal à écrire ce chapitre. Et puis hop, aujourd'hui c'est parti tout seul. J'espère que çà ira. **_Meanne77:_** merci pour tes notes, je me suis relue tout de suite après. Eh! Tu serais pas en médecine ou pharmacie par hasard? **_Isyméa:_** * sourire méga content * merci, Isyméa! Je promets d'écrire la suite aussi vite que je peux. **_Lizzie: _**Nuit Eternelle est pour bientôt, promis. **_Hitto-sama:_** hum, 20 mn, c'est un peu trop pour moi. Pour les 5x2, j'ai rien contre, du moment que Hee-chan n'ai avec personne dans ce cas. S'il peut pas avoir Duo-kun, il aura personne. Et vise versa.(C'est pourquoi vaut mieux qu'ils restent ensemble où ils finiraient seul^_^) **_Shizuku:_** bon ben les fantômes, t'en verras ici. Enfin , j'en dis pas plus… **_Shini-sama: _*** rire * mais c'est voulu, si çà fait si peur! J'espère bien que t'arriveras pas à dormir en lisant! Bwahahaha!!! Hum… ok, çà va mieux. **_CyriusEAD: _**voici la suite. T'inquiète, je n'allais pas la laisser. **_Lyxeria: _**merci, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. **_Natsu:_ **désolée si je ne t'écris pas souvent. Et c'est quand la fin de ta fic?!! **_Clara: _**ouf! En lisant les premiers mots, j'ai vraiment cru que tu ne l'aimais pas. Si tu voulais me faire peur, c'est réussi! 'Œil pour œil, dent pour dent' comme on dit. Voilà de quoi te faire frissonner à ton tour. 

Allez, c'est parti!

* * *

****

L'hôtel des Horreurs

__

By Sara-chan

****

__

"C'est ridicule."

Duo fit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu et continua de fouiller dans les tiroirs. Rien ici, là non plus. Oh mais, il réussirait bien à trouver quelque chose! 

"Duo, tu peux m'expliquer ce qui va t'apporter de trouver qui est ce prétendu 'fantôme'?" demanda Heero sarcastique. 

Il avait quand même le droit d'être irrité, non? Cà faisait plus d'une heure qu'il cherchait sur son ordinateur des informations sur l'hôtel! Duo l'avait pratiquement ordonné de le faire après ce qui s'était passé près de la fenêtre. La lueur menaçante dans les yeux de celui connu sous le nom de Shinigami le convainquit de ne pas protester.

"Ce n'est pas un 'prétendu fantôme', Heero! C'en est un!" affirma Duo en continuant de chercher de plus belle. "Je suis sûr qu'en trouvant qui il est, on découvrira pourquoi il s'en prend à nous." 

Heero ne préféra pas répondre, vu qu'il n'avait pas de réponse à çà. 

"'tain! C'est pas possible! Y a rien ici!" cria Duo exaspéré. Il poussa un long soupir, faisant soulever sa frange de son front, puis tapa du pied impatiemment. Soudain, ses yeux s'illuminèrent comme si une idée lui était venue à l'esprit.

"Heero! Je monte en haut dans les chambres! On n'a peut-être pas cherché aux bons endroits."

"T'es sûr que tu ne veux pas que je t'accompagne? Au cas où le fantôme serait là?" demanda le japonais avec un sourire en coin.

"Ha ha! Très drôle, Yuy," répondit l'américain en lui tirant la langue. "Ne viens pas te plaindre après quand tu tomberas nez à nez avec lui! Je t'aurais prévenu!" 

Et sur ce, le garçon natté partit. Heero ne put se retenir de rire doucement devant le comportement enfantin de son partenaire. Parfois, il avait vraiment du mal à le cerner. 

__

Baka. 

~ * ~

Duo entra dans sa chambre puis laissa vagabonder ses yeux lavandes autour de lui. Quelque chose au fond de lui lui disait que c'était ici qu'il trouverait ce qu'il cherchait. Il ne savait pas d'où venait ce pressentiment mais il n'en doutait pas une seconde. 

Il marcha vers la commode. Son regard croisa son reflet dans le miroir. Ses cheveux étaient nattés derrière sa tête comme d'habitude, mais il les avait serré moins fort, ce qui donnait un air plus doux à son visage. Ses joues étaient légèrement rosées par le froid. L'hôtel n'avait pas d'électricité, le chauffage était mort. En gros, il ne serait pas triste s'il pouvait partir d'ici au plus vite. 

Ses yeux tombèrent sur les marques autour de son cou. Elles commençaient à disparaître doucement mais elles n'en étaient pas moins là. Duo grimaça puis referma les boutons de son col. 

Il s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour pour aller à l'autre bout de la pièce quand quelque chose attira son attention. 

"Putain, qu'est-ce que…!"

Il aurait juré avoir vu quelqu'un derrière lui dans le miroir. Quelqu'un qui se tenait derrière lui, juste au-dessus de son épaule. Duo se tourna immédiatement. Rien. 

Tout ce qu'il avait vu, c'était de longs cheveux châtains, presque dorés, autour d'un visage fin, voire efféminé. La ressemblance était… effrayante.

"Duo, reprends-toi crétin!" se sermonna l'américain fermement. 

Il devait être vraiment fatigué. Il se dirigea vers l'armoire de la chambre, puis entreprit de fouiller à l'intérieur. Juste des cintres, quelques draps usés et poussiéreux… Sa main rencontra soudain un creux dans le bois du meuble. 

"Qu'est-ce…"

Il y passa deux doigts. L'orifice était bien trop petit pour y entrer sa main entière. Eh mais il y avait quelque chose! Ce n'était pas facile à le sortir, mais avec un peu de patience…

"Je l'ai!" s'écria-t-il excité.

Des lettres.

Duo fronça des sourcils. Hum… curieux endroits pour les cacher. Un nom se trouvait écrit dessus, une écriture élégante, masculine. Le papier était de bonne qualité, mais les années l'avaient jauni et abîmé. Il y en avait une demi-douzaine. Toutes adressées à la même personne.

"Liliane," lut-il.

Ses doigts caressèrent le papier d'un air incertain. Ouvrir ou ne pas ouvrir? Là était la question. La personne qui les avait reçues, Liliane, était soit décédée, soit ne viendrait certainement plus les reprendre. Quel mal y aurait-il à les ouvrir? Et puis ce pressentiment ne l'avait toujours pas quitté. C'était ici qu'il trouverait ses réponses. Il en était certain. 

"Et puis merde!" Il déchira l'une d'entre elles, et l'ouvrit.

~ * ~

Heero poussa un long bâillement à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Il s'étira de tout son long, faisant craquer son dos au passage.

"Je vais le tuer," grogna-t-il en se levant.

Cela faisait plus de deux heures qu'il était assis ici, pour quoi? Pour ne rien trouver, juste des rumeurs plus ou moins vraies sur les morts de l'hôtel. Tout çà à cause d'un certain garçon natté qui était parti il ne savait où. Il était prêt à parier que cet idiot s'était endormi, lui laissant tout le travail à faire.

"Baka." 

Fermant son PC derrière lui, il se dirigea vers le long escalier. Ses yeux cobalts jetèrent un coup d'œil dehors. Aucun changement. La tempête était toujours là, plus forte que jamais. Le japonais laissa échapper un soupir. S'ils restaient encore longtemps ici, il ne savait pas s'il tiendrait avec un certain énergique et hystérique pilote à ses côtés.

Ses pas le menèrent jusqu'à la chambre du jeune homme. Il n'était pas entré à l'intérieur depuis leur premier jour. Connaissant son partenaire, la chambre devait maintenant ressembler à un désastre. Ce garçon n'avait aucun sens de l'ordre. Il ne comptait plus les nombres de fois où ils avaient partagé une chambre et s'étaient disputés à propos des 'manières excentriques' de l'américain. 

Heero s'arrêta devant la porte puis frappa. "Duo, c'est moi." 

__

Heero no Baka. Qui veux-tu qu'il croit que ce soit d'autre? Un fantôme? lui dit sa conscience ironiquement. 

Il n'obtint aucune réponse de Duo. Les sourcils froncés, il resta un moment sans réaction. Tout un tas de scénarios traversa soudain son esprit. Duo était blessé. Il s'était évanoui… Il n'aurait jamais cru avoir une imagination si fertile. Sans attendre plus longtemps, il ouvrit la porte et débarqua dans la chambre.

Le baka était en train de lire!

Heero l'aurait étranglé sur le champ s'il n'avait eu besoin de lui pour sortir de ce trou. 

"Duo!" rugit-il.

Le garçon leva à peine les yeux de ce qu'il était en train de lire. "Hum?" 

"Je peux savoir ce que tu fais alors que tu es prétendu chercher avec moi qui est ce 'fantôme'?" demanda Heero très calmement. Il était même surpris de lui-même. Il aurait déjà sorti son arme avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Duo se décida enfin à daigner le regarder, puis lui lança un grand sourire qui calma le soldat parfait malgré lui. "Heero, tu ne vas pas croire ce que je viens de trouver. Ce sont des lettres de la femme qui habitait dans cette chambre," dit-il en agitant lesdites lettres devant lui.

Soudain intéressé, le japonais oublia son envie meurtrière à l'égard du garçon natté puis s'approcha de lui pour mieux voir. Mais au moment même où il faisait un pas, la porte qu'il avait laissé ouverte derrière lui se referma soudain avec un grand SLAM.

Les deux garçons sursautèrent en même temps et pointèrent leurs yeux vers la porte. Duo serra les feuilles contre sa poitrine, sans perdre un instant son attention. Il pouvait sentir Heero à côté de lui devenir tendu et aux aguets. 

"Heero," déglutit Duo difficilement. "Dis-moi qu'il y a une fenêtre ouverte dans le couloir, s'il-te plaît et je te promets de ne pas t'ennuyer pendant un mois." 

Le japonais tourna les yeux vers lui, avec l'air le plus sérieux qu'il ait jamais montré à l'américain depuis leur première rencontre. "Ta proposition est tentante, mais il n'y a aucune fenêtre ouverte. Pas une." 

Duo eut à peine le temps de pousser gémissement plaintif que les deux garçons sentirent deux mains froides se poser sur leur épaules.

_Tsuzuku _

__

Bon, je pense que le dénouement va s'approcher bientôt. Je ne peux pas dire quand mais c'est bientôt. J'ai une autre fic que j'aimerais poster, donc je vais peut-être attendre de finir celle-ci puis j'enverrais l'autre.

P'tit commentaire? Hee-chan et Duo seront supers contents.

Sara-chan 


	5. Glou glou glou

****

Pairing: 1+2

****

Warnings: shonen-ai, angst, possible lime, supernaturel, horreur… (que de bonnes choses, hm? ^_^) 

****

Archives: oui, si y a quelqu'un qui pourrait me les recevoir sur son site, ce serait super!

****

Disclaimer: Comme d'hab, Gundam Wing est propriété exclusive de Bandai, Sunrise & Cie .

****

Notes: Cà fait un bail, non? Je sais pas mais j'ai eu du mal à écrire ce chapitre. Merci à tous pour vos reviews et merci aussi pour vos continuels encouragements pour cette fic. Cà aide à continuer, surtout quand l'inspiration n'est pas toujours au rdv. 

Bonne lecture!

* * *

****

L'hôtel des Horreurs

__

By Sara-chan

****

__

Les deux garçons retinrent leur souffle. Ils pouvaient sentir leurs poils se hérisser et la sueur perler à leur front. La touche glaciale sur leur épaule leur donnait envie de pousser un cri de dégoût. 

Heero retrouva rapidement son sang-froid et sortit d'un geste brusque son arme de sa poche. D'un bond, il se retourna et visa l'arme à hauteur de tête, mais ce qu'il vit le stoppa net dans son mouvement. 

Une femme se tenait debout devant eux. Elle portait une longue robe en satin bleu, ses longs cheveux châtains ondulaient autour d'elle comme s'ils étaient vivants tandis que ses yeux verts scintillants les regardaient l'un et l'autre d'un air triste. Elle était la plus belle femme que les deux garçons avaient jamais vu. 

Sans ajouter que son corps était transparent et qu'elle flottait d'au moins cinquante centimètres au-dessus du sol.

"N'ayez pas peur, je ne vous veux aucun mal," dit l'apparition d'une voix flûtée.

Duo sembla reprendre soudain ses esprits car il lâcha un rire non convaincu. "Bien sûr, c'est pourquoi on a un fantôme qui se met à nous harceler depuis notre arrivée."

"Duo," fit le japonais sèchement. Il dévisagea à son tour l'apparition d'un regard méfiant. Soit, les fantômes existaient. Il en avait la preuve directe après tout. Restait maintenant à savoir ses intentions.

"Que voulez-vous?" dit-il enfin d'un ton suspicieux. 

La jeune femme prit une expression à la fois triste et apeurée. "Je voulais vous mettre en garde contre _lui_."

Duo croisa les bras puis fronça les sourcils. "Il faudrait être plus précis. Qui çà 'lui'? Ne me dites pas qu'il y a un autre fantôme dans les parages?" A cette idée, l'américain regarda autour de lui immédiatement, comme s'il s'attendait à voir surgir un autre revenant.

Heero lui lança un regard noir, lui intimant de se taire puis se tourna à nouveau vers le fantôme. "Expliquez-vous."

"Le fantôme qui vous poursuit n'est autre que mon mari."

Ces mots eurent de quoi rendre l'américain muet. Même Heero afficha un silence surpris. La jeune femme prit un air triste alors que son regard se fit lointain. "Mon mari et moi avions séjourné dans cet hôtel pendant deux semaines. Et c'est là que j'ai rencontré Anthony. Nous sommes tout de suite tombés amoureux l'un de l'autre." 

Duo poussa alors un cri de surprise. "Mais alors, ces lettres…ce sont celles d'Anthony adressées à vous. Vous êtes Liliane, n'est-ce pas?"

"Et Anthony occupait ma chambre," dit Heero plus comme une affirmation que comme une question.

La jeune femme acquiesça en souriant. Une profonde compassion s'empara de Duo en voyant la tristesse et la peine qui reflétaient si visiblement dans les yeux de Liliane. Sans mal, il pouvait imaginer le mariage sans amour qu'elle avait dû accepter pour plaire à sa famille, combien elle avait dû se sentir seule, perdue avec cet homme qui ne la comprenait pas. Jusqu'à sa rencontre avec Anthony. L'amour brillait clairement dans ses yeux quand elle prononça le nom de son ancien amant.

"Que s'est-il passé?" reprit-il intrigué et encore plus fasciné qu'avant. "Comment en êtes-vous arrivés là tous les deux?"

Liliane se mordit alors les lèvres, comme si le souvenir était trop douloureux pour elle, puis poussa un soupir. "Je ne sais pas comment, mais mon mari Karl découvrit notre liaison. J'étais dans notre chambre, celle-ci, j'avais à peine entendu un vague sifflement que quelques minutes plus tard, Karl revenait dans la chambre et…"

Duo passa aussitôt sa main autour de sa gorge en frissonnant. "Vous êtes morte étranglée."

Elle acquiesça sans rien dire.

"Et ce sifflement, c'était Karl tirant sur Anthony d'une balle en pleine tête," ajouta Heero.

Duo leva un sourcil à l'affirmation du japonais mais ne dit rien. Il était quasi certain que tout comme lui, Heero avait été victime du fantôme de Karl depuis leur arrivée à l'hôtel. Tout à fait Heero de garder tout pour lui.

"Si vous êtes morts tous les trois, pourquoi donc revenez-vous tous sous cette forme?" demanda Heero ensuite.

Liliane les regarda alors tous les deux d'un regard rempli de désespoir. "C'est ce que je voudrais savoir moi aussi. Pendant près de vingt ans, nous sommes restés emprisonner dans cet hôtel, sous cette apparence. Cependant, je crois avoir deviné pourquoi. Nous sommes morts des mains de Karl, donc tout doit être lié à lui. Notre condition actuelle doit certainement être dû au fait que Karl doit accomplir quelque chose avant de pouvoir s'en aller pour de bon. Tant que cette chose, quelle qu'elle soit, n'aura pas été réalisée, nous resterons condamner Karl ,Anthony et moi ici." 

~ * ~

Les deux pilotes se retrouvèrent dans la cuisine quelques minutes plus tard devant une tasse de café. Toute cette histoire était complètement incroyable. Du moins pour Duo. S'il avait été croyant, il aurait appelé un prêtre afin d'exorciser l'hôtel ou quelque chose dans ce style pour que ces esprits retrouvent leur repos. Mais n'en étant pas un, Duo se trouvait partagé entre l'incrédulité et la fascination. 

Ils se trouvaient devant de vrais fantômes et devaient maintenant trouver une solution pour mettre fin aux attaques de Karl. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il comptait faire. Liliane l'avait beaucoup touché. Il voulait l'aider à tout prix. Elle méritait au moins de trouver la paix après une fin si tragique.

Par contre, quant à savoir ce que Heero en pensait… Le japonais n'avait pas dit un mot depuis leur départ de la chambre. Il était resté plonger dans l'observation de son café, comme s'il était en train de réfléchir à un problème difficile. 

"Qu'est-ce que t'en penses toi, Heero?" demanda enfin Duo.

Le japonais le regarda droit dans les yeux longuement puis haussa des épaules. "Nous sommes coincés ici à cause de cette tempête. Si cette apparition menace nos vies, elle menace aussi l'achèvement de notre mission. Il faut bien sûr faire quelque chose."

__

Pourquoi est-ce que je ne suis pas surpris qu'il parle de mission? grogna mentalement Duo, prêt à cogner sa tête contre la table. 

Ce type était un cas désespéré. S'il avait pensé l'espace d'un instant à profiter de leur séjour dans l'hôtel pour décongeler Mr Iceberg, Duo pouvait toujours rêver. Quoiqu'il se passe, Heero trouvait toujours une mission.

Le bruit d'une chaise raclant sur le carrelage lui fit lever la tête. Il vit Heero sur le point de quitter la cuisine. Il ne pouvait même pas lui tenir compagnie un peu plus longtemps, cet idiot? Apparemment non. Ce fichu ordinateur devait passer plus de temps avec Heero que lui. Génial! Le voilà maintenant qui se mettait à devenir jaloux d'une machine. Il pouvait déjà imaginer les autres lui dire… 

"Duo, reste prudent."

Huh?

What?

Nani?

Was?

Quoi?!!

Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il ne rêvait pas, n'est-ce pas? Heero venait bien de montrer - pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre - un signe d'inquiétude à son égard. A _lui_?

Duo resta les yeux fixés sur Heero, complètement ahuri, malgré le regard meurtrier que lui lança aussitôt le japonais. Alors que Heero quittait la pièce, murmurant quelque chose comme 'rapport' et 'mission', Duo sentit un sourire s'esquisser sur ses lèvres. Toute cette histoire avait aussi de bons côtés après tout.

~ * ~

Heero sortit de la salle de bain, se sentant plus relaxé et moins tendu. Il alla jusqu'à son placard et en sortit un tee-shirt et un jeans soigneusement pliés. Alors qu'il s'habillait, il pouvait entendre Duo de sa chambre voisine chanter à pleins poumons, accompagné par la musique venant de sa chaîne hi-fi. A présent à l'abri du regard de l'américain, Heero s'accorda un sourire amusé. Même s'il lui tapait sur les nerfs et l'énervait chaque jour, personne ne pouvait rester froid avec Duo. Lui non plus ne faisait pas exception à la règle. Mais il aurait fallu plus qu'une menace de mort pour lui faire avouer çà. 

Oui bon… quand toute cette histoire serait terminée, tout redeviendrait comme avant entre eux.

N'est-ce pas?

Un bruit étrange le sortit de ses pensées. Heero fronça des sourcils. Cela venait de la salle de bain. 

Rentrant de nouveau dans la pièce, il aperçut le robinet de la baignoire qui coulait abondamment au point que l'eau s'écoulait déjà par terre sur le carrelage.

Heero fronça encore plus les sourcils. Etrange. Il aurait juré avoir fermé derrière lui. Non! Il en était même sûr! Un frisson soudain lui parcourut l'échine. Scannant aussitôt des yeux toute la pièce, Heero se mit en position de défense. Il n'y avait personne. Mais depuis quelques heures, il avait arrêté de chercher une présence hostile _humaine_.

"Karl, montrez-vous. Je sais que c'est vous," dit-il tout haut et se trouva aussitôt ridicule. Il se retrouvait à parler avec un fantôme. Soit il était devenu vraiment dingue - et Duo avec lui - ou bien il avait intérêt à trouver une solution s'il voulait sortir d'ici entier.

Soudain, il sentit une main se poser brusquement derrière sa tête et l'instant d'après, il avait la tête dans l'eau. Trop surpris sur le coup pour réagir, il resta paralysé par le froid glacial de l'eau, comme s'ils s'agissaient de couteaux tranchants qui lui lacéraient le visage. Revenant à ses esprits, il se débâtit et essaya de se retirer pour sortir de l'eau mais la main qui le retenait était comme un étau de fer. 

Heero choisit rapidement de tenter de retenir son souffle tant qu'il pouvait mais bientôt les forces lui manquèrent. Refusant de tomber dans les bras ouverts de la Mort, il se débâtit encore une dernière fois contre son attaquant, mais tous ses gestes n'eurent pour effet que de lui faire avaler encore plus d'eau dans ses poumons. 

Il pouvait vaguement entendre, comme si le son venait de très loin, la musique de la chaîne hi-fi de Duo marcher à plein volume, étouffant de ce fait tous ses cris et les bruits venant de la salle de bain. A bout de force, l'obscurité le gagna bientôt et il tomba dans l'inconscience.

_Tsuzuku _

* * *

__

Ouf, c'est fini. A mon avis,il y aura encore un ou deux chapitres, et ce sera bouclé. 

Qu'est-il donc arrivé à Heero? Duo arrivera-t-il à temps pour le sauver? Qu'est-ce que Karl mijote encore contre eux?

La suite dans le prochain épisode….

Review please,

Sara-chan 


	6. Run!

**Pairing:** 1+2

**Warnings:** shonen-ai, angst, possible lime, supernaturel, horreur… (que de bonnes choses, hm? ^_^) 

**Archives:** oui, si y a quelqu'un qui pourrait me les recevoir sur son site, ce serait super!

**Disclaimer:** Comme d'hab, Gundam Wing est propriété exclusive de Bandai, Sunrise & Cie .

**Merci :** Je voulais d'abord dire merci à tous ceux qui m'ont écrit pour me souhaiter un bon rétablissement. Cà m'a beaucoup touché. Sincèrement, j'étais à deux doigts de pleurer. Si je pouvais, je vous embrasserais tous ! Bisous à Cora, he014, Dana-chan, kaeruchan, Tipitina, Clara, salome_li, seskhmet, chibishini-sama, Shini-sama, horusso, et manue. Ce chapitre est spécialement pour vous ! Mon œil est en cours de guérison. Au moins, je peux lire et écrire maintenant. Aucun problème de ce côté-là. Je me remets dans le bain lentement mais, avec vous pour me remonter le moral, çà va encore mieux ! Merci !   

**Notes :** Allons y pour les reviews. **_Cora :_** no problem, je sais que tu attendais de lire ce chapitre ! **_Lizzie :_** Duo arrive. Il ne va pas laisser son Heero adoré comme çà ! **_Isymea_****_ :_** Karl arrive mais çà finira bien, te fais pas de soucis. **_Shinia_****_ Marina : _**alors là, je peux pas te dire ^_^ **_clara_****_ :_** bien sûr que ce sont tjs les mêmes qui trinquent. Ce sont eux que l'ont préfère, non ? lol **_mimi :_** Tu connais Duo… tjs égal à lui-même. **_Ocharis_****_ :_** disons que le bouchon était coincé ? **_maitsuya_****_ :_** moi çà me plaisait bien ce titre. C'était censé être un peu ironique mais bon. **_Luna : _*** sara tordu de rire * J'adore ton petit dialogue ! Ouaip, Duo est long à la détente, hum ? **_chibishini-sama_****_ :_** bien sûr que non, je hais les deathfic. Je n'en ferais jamais pour ma part. Du moins je pense. **_Lyxeria_****_ :_** désolée pour l'attente, mais tu connais les raisons. **_Moony_****_ White Wolf :_** merci, çà me fait plaisir d'entendre çà. Je fais de mon mieux^_^ **_Merlou-chan_****_ :_** okay ! Ecris-moi à mon adresse mail, et je t'enverrais ce qu'il te faut !   

Bonne lecture!

* * *

****

**L'hôtel des Horreurs**

_By Sara-chan_

****

Après un dernier tour, la tresse fut enfin terminée. Duo chercha un élastique dans un tiroir de la commode, puis l'attacha autour de ses cheveux. Mais au moment  où il l'enroula autour, le fil se déchira en faisant un bruit sec.

"Merde," jura Duo en contemplant d'un air irrité son élastique noir préféré. Cà faisait presque un an qu'il l'avait acheté. Il l'avait gardé précieusement car non seulement, il était de sa couleur préférée mais il avait aussi un souvenir particulier. Le jour où il l'avait acheté correspondait à celui où il avait rencontré pour la première fois Heero.

_Ok, on arrête là le sentimentalisme mon vieux._  se sermonna l'américain. 

Le regard irrité de Duo se changea peu à peu en une expression hésitante. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment tout d'un coup. Il avait l'impression qu'un froid glacial venait de lui parcourir la nuque.

Levant les yeux autour de lui, il avança lentement vers la chaîne hi-fi et l'éteignit sur le champ. Une fois cela de fait, Duo resta immobile, sans bouger mais les cinq sens aux aguets. Il écouta autour de lui, scanna la chambre des yeux et tendit un peu plus l'oreille vers l'extérieur mais… il n'y avait rien d'anormal. Tout était silencieux en fait. 

Trop silencieux même.

Avalant sa salive avec lenteur, il attrapa un tee-shirt noir puis un pantalon et les enfila rapidement. Son malaise ne faisait que s'amplifier de plus en plus. 

_On n'entend même plus la ventilation. Je n'arrive même plus à entendre le vent qui souffle dehors. C'est pas normal du tout._

"Duo ! Il arrive !"

Le pilote 02 se retourna au cri de détresse de Liliane. "Que se passe-t-il ?"

La jeune femme s'arrêta devant lui et regarda autour d'eux d'un air effrayé. "Karl ! Il est là !"

Duo eut à peine le temps d'inspecter autour de lui la chambre qu'il se sentit projeter violemment contre le mûr.

"MERDE !" s'écria Duo en prenant douloureusement sa tête entre ses mains. Il avait l'impression d'avoir été secoué dans tous les sens et que tout son sang avait migré vers son cerveau. Un souffle d'air froid lui souffla alors au visage. Presque à contre cœur, il leva la tête et fut à peine surpris de voir le fantôme de Karl flotter devant lui.

Pour la première fois, il se trouva face à Karl. Il devait avoir dans les 28-30 ans. Brun, cheveux courts coupés de près, des yeux gris d'acier, un teint pâle. Il était de grande taille et le fait qu'il flottait au-dessus du sol lui donnait une apparence encore plus imposante. Il portait une veste noire avec une chemise blanche à col et des manchettes à boutons d'or. Un pantalon noir et des chaussures noires immaculées complétaient l'image de gentilhomme que présentait Karl. Par contre, le visage séduisant du jeune homme aurait pu être plaisant s'il n'exprimait pas tant de haine et de démence dans ses yeux.

Oh oui. Duo ne doutait pas une seconde que le type était devenu fou. Quoique après avoir découvert que sa femme l'avait trompé, il y avait de quoi perdre la tête. Mais Duo refusa d'éprouver de la compassion pour lui. Ce n'était pas une raison pour les avoir tués, Liliane et Anthony, et tous les autres occupants de l'hôtel. Il n'y avait pas de sympathie pour un homme pareil.

Levant la tête avec un air de défi, Duo esquissa un sourire. "Eh Karl ! Quoi de neuf ?"

Les yeux gris de Karl se plissèrent tandis que la température de la pièce sembla descendre de plusieurs degrés. "Tu ne peux pas m'échapper. J'aurai ma vengeance, traînée," siffla haineusement Karl.

Duo se redressa contre le mûr puis remit une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. "Karl, mon vieux. T'as un métro de retard. Liliane est morte… de tes propres mains devrais-je dire. Tu peux arrêter là ta vengeance."

Ces mots semblèrent ne faire aucun effet sur Karl si ce n'est le rendre encore plus furieux. Duo se sentit être soulevé du sol et se vit bientôt être face à face avec le fantôme. Karl attrapa violemment Duo par les cheveux puis l'approcha de lui. "Tu es à moi, tu m'entends ? A personne d'autre ! Ton amant ne viendra plus s'immiscer entre nous désormais," dit Karl en esquissant un sourire satisfait.

Ces paroles glacèrent le sang de Duo. Il avait comme l'impression que son 'amant' ne se référait pas à Anthony. 

"Tu parles d'Anthony, hein ? Mais il est déjà mort !"

Le sourire perpétuel de Karl se fit encore plus démoniaque. Il s'approcha de Duo, comme s'il voulait que ce qu'il allait dire ait encore plus d'impact. "Il ne viendra plus nous ennuyer, mon amour. Ton amant aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux cobalts gît maintenant dans sa baignoire."

_Cobalts. Je ne connais qu'une personne aux yeux cobalts._

Duo resta muet quelques secondes. C'était comme s'il avait du mal à croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Puis, une multitude d'émotions jaillit en lui, l'aveuglant de rage et de colère.

"Enfoiré ! Qu'est-ce que t'as fait à Heero ?!! Je vais te tuer, espèce de salaud !" cria-t-il en se débattant.

Karl éclata brusquement de rire, ce qui ne fit qu'accroître la fureur de Duo. Malgré ses débattements, il lui était impossible d'échapper à la prise du fantôme. Une peur immense le traversait depuis les mots doubles de sens de Karl. Duo voulait plus que tout aller trouver Heero et savoir s'il allait bien. Quelque chose lui disait que Karl était sérieux, mais quoi qu'il fasse, Karl le tenait à sa mercie. 

"Lâche-moi, Karl !" hurla à nouveau Duo dans un cri désespéré. _Mon Dieu, Heero, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ?_

Karl prit une expression furieuse. "Tu veux tant que çà le retrouver ?" Un sourire effrayant se dessina sur ses lèvres. "Ne t'inquiète pas, mon ange. Tu le retrouveras bientôt dans l'autre monde. Dans ½ heure, ton vœux sera exaucé."

Le cœur de Duo manqua un battement. Que voulait dire Karl ? Qu'avait-il encore inventé ?

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire Karl ?" déglutit Duo.

"Dans 30 minutes exactement, cet hôtel va partir dans un beau feu d'artifice. J'ai activé un détonateur dans la cave qui dormait là toutes ces années pendant la guerre. Cà va être merveilleux tu vas voir !" dit le fantôme le regard illuminé.

Le souffle de Duo se coupa. Il était même prêt à parier que son cœur s'était arrêté de battre un bref instant. Il avait l'impression que le monde, la Terre s'était arrêtée de tourner tandis que seul, ce mot, _détonateur_, résonnait dans sa tête comme le tintement régulier d'une cloche.

Merde.

Putain de merde ! Il n'avait pas fait çà !

Le salaud ! Il n'avait pas fait CA ! L'explosion allait sans aucun doute s'étendre jusqu'aux habitations proches de l'hôtel, rasant ainsi tout sur son passage. Il allait y avoir un cimetière de morts dans tous les environs.

"Alors qu'en dis-tu, mon ange ? Préfères-tu sauver cet hôtel et ces gens ou aller retrouver ton amant ?" susurra Karl en le regardant fixement avec ce sourire sûr de lui.

Heero ! Il ne pouvait pas le laisser non plus ! Il fallait au moins qu'il sache s'il allait bien. Mais s'il croyait les paroles de ce dément, il n'y avait pas une seconde à perdre. Il fallait qu'il coure de ce pas vers la cave.

Il était tiraillé des deux côtés. Il ne savait pas quoi faire ni quoi décider. La vie de Heero était plus importante pour lui que tout au monde mais… il ne pouvait pas ignorer la menace qui planait sur la vie de ces gens. Il avait déjà assez de sang sur ses mains comme çà. Et puis si cet hôtel explosait, Heero serait aussi mort que s'il l'avait été plutôt… s'il l'était bien sûr. 

Son indécision se trancha quand la voix de Liliane lui murmura à l'oreille. "Duo, je vais le retenir. Allez vite à la cave désamorcer cette bombe. Je m'occupe de lui et de votre ami."

La sincérité dans la voix de la jeune femme fut ce qui poussa Duo à accepter sa demande. Il n'avait pas d'autre choix de toute façon. Il fonça vers la porte, ignorant le cri de rage de Karl derrière lui. Il entendit la porte se refermer violemment derrière lui, sûrement par Liliane. Les yeux déterminés, il oublia tout pour se concentrer uniquement sur sa nouvelle mission. Une dernière pensée cependant traversa son esprit.

_Tiens bon, Heero._

~ * ~

CLACK

CLACK

CLACK

La douleur à sa gorge fut la première chose qu'il sentit dans les premiers moments de son réveil, avant qu'il ne sente ses poumons le brûler. L'instant d'après, il toussa et cracha sur le carrelage immaculé de la salle de bain toute l'eau qu'il avait avalée.

Il avait un mal de chien à la gorge – et à la joue aussi - tandis que chaque toussotement lui coupait le souffle et la respiration. L'esprit encore étourdi et brumeux, Heero distingua vaguement une forme devant lui. 

"Vous avez de la chance d'être encore en vie. Vous devez avoir une constitution très solide mais j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu."

La voix masculine, grave et calme lui était inconnue. Levant les yeux et éclaircissant sa vision, il se retrouva nez à nez avec un homme d'une vingtaine d'années, aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux bleus, habillé d'une longue veste noire avec une chemise blanche puis d'un long pantalon noir. Il était en outre un fantôme.

Heero ne cligna même pas d'un œil. Rien ne surprenait le Soldat Parfait.

"Anthony ?" fit Heero en se levant.

Le jeune homme acquiesça puis son front se plissa. "Il ne faut pas perdre de temps," dit-il d'une voix grave. "Votre ami est parti vers la cave pour désamorcer la bombe que Karl a enclenché. Liliane est en train de retenir Karl mais elle ne tiendra pas longtemps."  

Heero s'essuya rapidement le visage avec une serviette puis se tourna vers son sauveur, sans remarquer au passage combien leur attitude sérieuse et déterminée était semblable. "J'y vais. Ce baka doit sûrement être en train de paniquer à l'heure qu'il est," ajouta-t-il avec un sourire mi-amusé, mi-affectueux. 

Une fois le japonais parti, Anthony esquissa lui-même un sourire amusé. "En voilà un dont le cœur est bien pris, même s'il ne s'en est pas encore rendu compte."

~ * ~

Quand il arriva vers la cave, Heero entendit des cris furieux de part et d'autre. 

"Putain de merde ! J'y vois rien avec toute cette foutue fumée !"

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du japonais. Pas la peine de chercher loin. Il avait trouvé Duo. Les paroles de l'américain lui firent lever les yeux. En effet, une épaisse fumée s'était propagée dans toute la cave. L'air commençait à devenir irrespirable. Il faisait de plus en plus chaud. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de minutes avant que tout n'explose. 

"Bordel ! Si Heero était là, j'y comprendrais quelque chose au moins !" s'écria désespérément Duo en examinant le détonateur. C'était un vieux modèle. Trop vieux même. Il ne savait même pas par où commencer.

"Baka, arrête de gémir sans arrêt," fit une voix familière derrière lui.

Duo sursauta puis se retourna immédiatement. Il croisa le regard amusé du japonais. Ce regard bleu cobalt qu'il avait appris à adorer. Duo prit une seconde pour l'examiner et vit qu'il allait bien. _Dieu merci !_

"Heero, t'es en vie !" s'écria de joie Duo en sautant à son cou.

Ne s'attendant pas à un tel geste, Heero se laissa faire. Mais il resta paralysé de stupéfaction sans bouger.

"J'ai cru que t'étais mort pour de bon à cause de cet enfoiré de Karl !" fit Duo au creux de son cou.

Le souffle de Duo contre sa nuque créa un frisson le long du dos du japonais. Il avait envie subitement de prendre à son tour l'américain dans ses bras et de le serrer très fort contre lui. Et c'est ce qu'il fit sans hésitation. Ses bras forts encerclèrent la taille fine de l'américain tandis qu'il enfouit son visage dans les cheveux soyeux du jeune adolescent. Un calme immense naquit en lui, une chaleur agréable le parcourut. Quelque chose en lui lui disait qu'il avait eu raison de faire çà. Et c'était vrai. Il se sentait bien, comme çà, contre Duo.

"Baka," murmura avec affection le japonais. 

Le ton affectueux, n'échappa pas à l'américain qui se recula légèrement pour sourire au japonais. Puis, soudain, son visage prit une expression sérieuse.

"Merde ! J'ai failli oublier. Il faut que l'on trouve un moyen pour désarmer cette bombe. J'y comprends rien du tout, Heero."

Le japonais s'écarta des bras de l'américain pour examiner à son tour la bombe. L'horloge indiquait qu'il ne restait plus que 5 minutes. Il toucha un fil rouge et le sectionna d'un coup sec. Cela permettrait au moins de minimiser l'importance de l'explosion. Il n'y aurait ainsi que l'hôtel de toucher. Mais… Son regard bleu resta perplexe devant le détonateur.

Cette expression n'échappa pas à Duo. L'américain murmura quelque chose comme _oh shit !_ puis humecta ses lèvres nerveusement avant de reprendre. "Ok, on est foutu c'est çà ?"

Heero se leva brusquement et prit la main de son compagnon. Il jeta un autre coup d'œil au chiffre rouge qui indiquait le nombre 4, puis regarda son ami avec son air le plus déterminé. "On file d'ici en vitesse."

Les deux garçons n'avaient jamais couru aussi vite de leur vie. Ils traversèrent chaque couloir à une vitesse effrénée, puis dévalèrent l'escalier. C'était un miracle qu'ils réussirent à ne pas trébucher. 

L'hôtel se mit alors à trembler sous leurs pas tandis que l'air devint de plus en plus opaque. Duo avait l'impression d'être dans un volcan. Ses yeux le brûlaient et sa gorge l'irritait. Il y avait heureusement la main forte et rassurante de Heero dans la sienne qui lui rappelait de ne pas perdre espoir et de courir toujours plus vite. Quand enfin, ils traversèrent la porte d'entrée, les deux pilotes ne s'arrêtèrent pas là et coururent jusqu'à la colline qui surplombait les environs. 

Une fois à une bonne distance, ils s'arrêtèrent à bout de souffle. Duo s'écroula assis par terre. Il ne sentait plus ses pieds. Heero resta debout, les yeux fixés sur la demeure démoniaque qu'ils venaient de quitter.

Juste au moment où Duo se remettait de ses émotions pour jeter un œil à son tour sur l'hôtel, une grande explosion s'entendit. L'hôtel s'engouffra dans les flammes, scintillant dans le paysage blanc comme une torche rouge vivante. Heureusement, grâce à Heero, l'explosion ne s'était pas étendue aux environs mais elle n'en était pas moins spectaculaire. 

L'hôtel n'était plus qu'un souvenir. Devant leurs yeux, les derniers restes de cette demeure hantée depuis des années partaient dans un nuage de fumée. 

A SUIVRE…

* * *

_OUF ! Enfin un chapitre de terminer !!! Voilà l'aventure de nos deux amis terminée. L'épilogue arrivera bientôt pour apporter toutes les réponses aux questions restées en suspend. _

_Review__ please !!!_

_Sara-chan_  

                

    


	7. Questions irrésolues

**Pairing:** 1+2

**Warnings:** shonen-ai, angst, supernaturel, horreur… (que de bonnes choses, hm? ^_^) 

**Archives:** oui, si y a quelqu'un qui pourrait me les recevoir sur son site, ce serait super!

**Disclaimer****:** Comme d'hab, Gundam Wing est propriété exclusive de Bandai, Sunrise & Cie 

**Notes :** je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard !!! J'espère que vous vous rappelez encore de cette fic. Donc voici le dernier chapitre. 

Bonne lecture!

* * *

****

**L'hôtel des Horreurs**

_By Sara-chan_

****

_« Une explosion immense a été entendue à deux heures du matin hier, dans la région de L… Rien n'a pu expliquer l'origine ni la cause de cette explosion. Le vieil hôtel abandonné a été rapidement envahi par les flammes et réduit en cendres… »_

Quatre éteignit la télévision puis se tourna vers les deux pilotes 01 et 02. "Mais dites-moi, ce n'est pas dans cette ville que votre dernière mission se déroulait ?"

Duo se leva puis fit une geste vague de la main. "Ouais. Tu parles si on a entendu l'explosion. De quoi réveiller les morts."

Quatre vit avec surprise Heero, alors assis à la table du salon, jeter un regard noir à l'américain. Celui-ci sourit d'un air penaud puis haussa les épaules. 

"Bon, l'important c'est que votre mission soit achevée et que cette tempête soit enfin terminée," fit Wufei.

Heero acquiesça puis ferma son ordinateur portable. Il adressa à tout le monde un signe de la tête puis monta vers la chambre qu'il partageait avec Duo. Quatre cligna des yeux, de plus en plus surpris. "Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ?"

Duo ria, d'un ton légèrement plus aigue qu'à l'accoutumée. "Oh, tu connais Heero. Toujours aussi froid qu'un iceberg. Bon, je monte aussi ! Salut !"

Et sur ce, il partit comme une flèche, laissant trois pilotes ébahis et confus derrière lui.

~ * ~

Fermant la porte de leur chambre derrière lui, Duo mit les poings sur ses hanches puis regarda Heero qui était assis à son bureau.

"Heero ! Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ?"

Le japonais se retourna d'un air irrité. "Nous avions dit que nous n'évoquerions plus ce qui s'était passé _là-bas_. Alors tes sous-entendus 'à réveiller les morts', c'est plutôt mal placé."

Duo leva les bras au ciel d'un air désespéré, puis s'affala sur son lit. "Tu sais bien que c'est sorti de ma bouche sans que j'y ai pensé."

"Hn. Comme d'habitude."

L'américain s'assit aussitôt, en lançant un regard noir à son partenaire. On aurait dit un chat prêt à sortir ses griffes. Heero ne fit que lui sourire, amusé, puis retourna à son ordinateur. Duo laissa tomber. Cà n'en valait pas la peine. 

Quelque chose qui débordait de son tiroir attira alors son attention. Il l'ouvrit et vit les lettres de Liliane qu'il avait rangé là à son arrivé hier. Duo les regarda longuement d'un air perplexe sans les ouvrir.

"Dis Heero. Que crois-tu qu'ils leur soient arrivés après l'explosion ?"

Le tapotement sur le clavier s'arrêta. Heero fronça les sourcils d'un air pensif. "Ils ont dû aller là où ils auraient dû être depuis le début. Liliane et Anthony ont dû réussir à maîtriser Karl." Il haussa des épaules. Cette histoire ne lui concernait plus. Il préférait même plutôt l'oublier. 

"Hum… mais tu ne te demandes pas ce que Karl voulait ? C'est à cause de lui que tout cela est arrivé. Et Liliane a dit que c'était parce que Karl avait quelque chose à faire avant de s'en aller. Mais quoi ?"

Heerp se tourna pour observer l'américain. Celui-ci semblait avoir été plus touché par cette histoire que lui. Le japonais se rappelait combien Duo avait compati à l'histoire des deux amants et essayé de les aider par tous les moyens.  

Décision prise, Heero se leva de sa chaise puis alla s'asseoir sur le lit de Duo. Il prit les lettres des mains du garçon natté et les lança vers la poubelle. Duo le regarda faire d'un air stupéfait sans rien dire.

"T'occupe plus de çà. Cà n'a plus d'importance maintenant," dit Heero.

Puis le japonais s'approcha de lui et le prit dans ses bras d'un geste tendre. L'américain se blottit contre lui puis poussa un soupir content.

"L'important, c'est que *nous*, nous soyons en vie et ensemble," fit Heero en caressant les cheveux soyeux de Duo.

Le garçon natté acquiesça, puis soudain se redressa pour regarder droit dans les yeux de Heero. Il esquissa un sourire malicieux ensuite. "Qui aurait cru que Mr Parfait serait devenu mon petit copain après tous ces évènements. Voilà au moins une chose de bien dans tout çà !"

Heero sourit d'un air amusé, murmurant "Baka" puis le plaqua contre le lit avant de l'embrasser avec passion comme il l'avait fait à leur retour de leur mission la nuit dernière.

Le vent qui soufflait par la fenêtre ouverte de la chambre balaya les lettres de la poubelle. L'une d'entre elles que Duo n'avait pas lu s'envola doucement, emportée par la brise et s'échappa de la pièce. Elle vola et vola, jusqu'à ce que le vent la dépose par terre, pour être plus tard oubliée à jamais. Mais on pouvait y lire aisément ces mots, écrits d'une écriture élégante :

_Ma chère Liliane,_

_Tu n'as plus à te faire de soucis. Tout se déroule comme prévu. Notre plan ne peut que réussir. Nous serons bientôt ensemble, réunis. Lorsque cette bombe dans la cave sera en marche, nous pourrons fuir. Karl ne sera plus qu'un mauvais souvenir._

_Avec tout mon amour,_

_Anthony._

Par-dessus ces mots, en lettres rouges, comme si quelqu'un avait lu la lettre, puis avait voulu écrire par-dessus pour que l'auteur de la lettre le lise, on pouvait lire :

TRAITRESSE ! ASSASSINS !

JE ME VENGERAI !

**FIN**

* * *

_Ouuuuuuuuuf__ !!! C'est fini ! Voilà une fic de moins dans ma liste à « Finir absolument avant 2010 » (bien sûr je plaisante pour le 2010 ^_^) _

_Confus ? Perdus ? La fin est pour le moins surprenante, J'espère que vous avez tous compris. Sinon, je ferai un petit explicatif si vous en avez besoin. En tout cas, ce dénouement était ce que j'avais prévu depuis le début et je dois dire que j'en suis fière. _

_Bon, maintenant que cette histoire est enfin terminée, je vais pouvoir me remettre au reste. Comme il y a pas mal de fics en cours, j'aimerais vous demander laquelle vous préféreriez que j'envoie la semaine prochaine. _Angel of mine, Flamme éternelle, Je t'aime moi non plus_ ? C'est à vous de choisir. La fic qui recevra le plus de votes sera celle que j'enverrai la semaine prochaine._

_Voilà, j'espère que cela vous a plus les amis !_

_A+_

_Sara-chan_


	8. Explications de Sarachan

**Pairing:** 1+2 

**Warnings:** shonen-ai, angst, supernaturel, horreur… (que de bonnes choses, hm? ^_^) 

**Disclaimer****:** Comme d'hab, Gundam Wing est propriété exclusive de Bandai, Sunrise & Cie 

**Site :** Eternal1x2Love 

* * *

****

**L'hôtel des Horreurs**

_By Sara-chan _

****

**EXPLICATIONS******

Salut à tous !

Etant donné que la fin de la fic vous a paru pour certains floue et brumeuse, laissez-moi vous éclaircir un peu les idées. Vous allez voir que l'histoire n'était pas ce qu'elle semblait être.

En relisant la lettre d'Anthony, on en vient à la conclusion que ces deux tourtereaux n'étaient pas si innocents qu'ils en avaient l'air. Ils avaient comploté l'assassinat du mari de Liliane en décidant de brûler l'hôtel, Karl et même les autres clients avec. Et si vous vous rappelez bien, avant que l'explosion n'ait eu lieu, Heero avait sectionné un câble pour réduire l'ampleur de la détonation. Anthony et Liliane n'auraient pas été aussi altruistes. Ils auraient fuit depuis longtemps. 

Karl est donc tombé sur la lettre et a écrit en rouge qu'il se vengerait. Il les a tué comme Heero et Duo l'avaient vu en rêve, mais il semblerait que le pauvre type ait perdu les pédales. Le fait que tous les trois soient restés fantômes n'est dû qu'au simple fait que Karl voulait se venger des deux à nouveau, comme si cela n'était pas suffisant. Il se sentait trahi, il fallait qu'ils paient.   

L'explosion a finalement mis fin aux agissements de Karl, les trois sont partis là où ils auraient dû aller. Enfer ou autre, qui sait.

La conclusion de cette fic : « L'habit ne fait pas le moine. » Les apparences sont trompeuses. Liliane n'était pas la jeune femme aussi gentille qu'elle le paraissait. Mais Karl n'en est pas moins un assassin lui aussi. 

La seule compensation : Heero et Duo sont ensemble ! Ce qui est plutôt pas mal ^_^

C'était clair ? J'espère que oui. lol

A+

Sara-chan


End file.
